This invention relates to apparatus for supporting and resting the wrists and forearms of an operator of a keyboard such as associated with a computer, word processor, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus of the type described which reduces wrist and forearm fatigue and the cumulative trauma resulting therefrom due to extended operation of the keyboard.
The operation of a computer keyboard and the like over extended periods of time involves the muscles of the hands, wrists, forearms and shoulders. Since the entire described bodily extremity is generally suspended without support, great physical strain of the hands, arms and shoulders, and even the back, of an operator may result. Without proper support of the arms, wrists or hands, premature fatigue and reduced productivity may occur. Further, it has recently been determined that improper support or positioning of the arms, wrists or hands in front of the keyboard over long periods of time may increase the likelihood of the operator acquiring painful and debilitating conditions, among which is Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
Various prior art devices have attempted to provide necessary support and rest apparatus to avoid the aforementioned problems. The applicants are aware of several patents directed to this effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 399,266 which issued to Hull on Mar. 12, 1889 (no designated class) relates generally to a hand rest which includes notches for being supported by an open drawer on a work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,781 which issued to Springer on Nov. 11, 1986 (U.S. Class 248/118) relates to an ergonomic forearm rest which tends to alleviate tension and stress in the upper arms and shoulders of an operator involved in interrupted keyboard operations, such as waiting for computer operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,176 which issued to Dietrich on Nov. 27, 1990 (U.S. Class 400/175) relates to a small, portable palm, wrist or forearm support which is particularly suited for users who switch keyboards or the like frequently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,407 which issued to Schwartz, et al on Dec. 11, 1990 (U.S. Class 400/175) relates to an adjustable wrist support requiring a relatively complex mounting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,757 which issued to Beneway on Aug. 20, 1991 (U.S. Class 248/118.3) relates to an arm, wrist or hand support having a step top surface which permits quick adjustment of the height and distance of a keyboard from a support surface without using any moving mechanical parts.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 33556 which issued to Berke on Mar. 19, 1991 (U.S. Class 211/69.1) as a re-issue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,063 relates to a computer terminal support and hand rest interposed between a computer terminal and a computer operator as well as being interposed between the computer terminal and the top of a support surface.
Additionally, the applicants are aware of apparatus manufactured and marketed by LMB Hand Rehab Products, Inc., P.0. Box 1181, San Luis Obispo, Calif. This apparatus purports to provide ergonomic positioning which stabilizes the wrist of an operator and reduces arm fatigue. However, this device is secured to the work surface by rather cumbersome clamping means which can easily interfere with an operator's legs when sitting or standing, as the case may be. Further, this device is not usable with a work surface having a drawer since the clamping means is likely to interfere with the drawer.
While the prior art devices are generally directed to the purposes of the invention herein disclosed, these devices are somewhat cumbersome or difficult to manufacture, and do not easily interface with an operator or a work station. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages.